


Foot-base

by Nesswriter



Series: #LeokumiInRealLife2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, el bro y papà ludin me van a matar, mom i hope you're happy, pero solo si se enteran, si montse te hablo a ti, they're around 14 and 15, this hapenned in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesswriter/pseuds/Nesswriter
Summary: This definitely wasn't easy.But it never was so Leo was not surprised, what could you expect from one of the worst games made by history after all?Never good things he was sure.Only to make himself a clown maybe but surely not by kissing his crush.'Gods help me' he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so any kind of critical feedback is welcome! :D also i'm sorry for any kind of typos, English is not my first language so i'm pretty sure i committed a few. Hope you like it!!

Leo hated P.E, there were several reasons as of why; he got sweaty, the class didn’t need a book and a lot more, but the principal was terrifying and only a wrong move would make it real, it could be described in ONE word: _ridiculous._

If his “normal” life didn’t make him a clown the P.E definitely would.

“Does someone know what class is next?” Leo asked out loud he hoped it was history so that he could tease Takumi, the last time he had said something about Plegia winning against Valm in the Valm-Ylisse war and then Robin said: _Plegia wasn’t even in that campaign Takumi_ and everyone started laughing. Instead of the answer he wanted he got a “Biology” from Oboro and a collective groan, (except from Cordelia who was grinning like an idiot) they all hated Biology especially the teacher.

“Here comes teenage teacher!” Peri shouted and as if on cue everyone took their seats only to stand again when the teacher entered in the classroom.

“Morning guys!”

“Good morning professor” the group repeated, some of them with enthusiasm like Henry, Ricken and Sully, another part didn’t even bothered like Robin and of course Leo, and the others well…

“Let’s go outside and after that 5 minutes of running and then footbase!” the teacher said way too cheerfully; _well that’s easy_ Leo thought _I won’t be a clown today_. Everyone got off of their seats and went outside.

“Hey Leo!”

“Takumi” After the third month of school Leo and Takumi started getting along (with a little bit of help from their siblings and their friends… and the friends of their friends) and spent a lot of time together. Corrin had started calling them the _twins_ and Robin said something about _leokumi_ insinuating their crush on each other much to Leo’s dismay who thought it was serious but then everyone started laughing. So yeah maybe he had a crush on Takumi but it was HIS problem.

“Guess what? Robin told me Ricken has a crush on Cordelia! Can you believe it?! The guy’s betrayed us!” Takumi was way too agitated and Leo couldn’t help but thinking how cute he was.

“Do you still believe what Robin says?” Leo had always thought that girl was scary and he didn’t want to mess up with her or her friends for that matter; 50% of what she said was to tease someone, 30% were lies and the other 20% was the truth.

“But of course I do! She’s our friend Leo, and Corrin was there too!” Takumi said, his voice way too loud; perhaps that was why he couldn’t hear Oboro’s giggles who was standing next to Robin and Corrin.

 “Listen Takumi, she probably told you that to tease Ricken… or me” Leo said the last part to himself, Peri and Robin were the only ones who knew about his god dammed crush and they would do anything to see them together. The other day Peri convinced Odin and Hinata  to make a competition called “zombies dare” since it was about the one who could stay the most time awake and the person who fell asleep after or before you most date you, and but of course that Takumi was in the McFreaking dare.

“Heya Leo! Takumi!” it was Corrin, she was running like him. He didn’t remember being running all this time but it didn’t matter.

“You’ll be on our team? Niles’ on the other team along with Peri, Ricken, Oboro and Hinata so it would be unfair if they had you two” Corrin was grinning, but of course that Robin (or Peri) had told her about his crush, this couldn’t be happening.

“Yeah, let’s show them how it’s done!” Takumi said while running to his position in the game, _this is going to be easy_ Leo thought.

\-------------

 

This definitely wasn’t easy.

They were losing by 2 rounds, the game was something akin to 5 – 3, the first round was thanks to Takumi who hit Cordelia and therefore made the other team lose the round, the second and third’s ones where made thanks to Robin and Corrin.

Corrin had caught the giant ball they were playing with and threw it at Robin who hit Peri in the face after yelling something like: _it’s time to tip the scales_.

“Mozu go to the front, Takumi stay with Nyx, Corrin go to the left and Leo stay in the back!” Robin was talking like a tactician and normally when that happened someone was going to get hurt. It was time for the opposing team to kick the ball, Ricken was going to do that so Leo wasn’t worried about catching the thing since Ricken was a VERY small person.

“You think he’s kicking it to this side of the yard?” Corrin asked her friend.

“I highly doubt so” Robin said while Ricken kicked the giant ball as far as he could which obviously was the back of the fucking yard. “Leo do something!” Robin yelled at him, that thing was going straight to Robin and since she didn’t know how to catch the freaking ball, Leo had to do it.

It was almost on his hands when something or rather said SOMEONE crashed into him and he felt their lips on his, time was going slow and he didn’t dare to open his eyes; but of course everything had an end, and the end of the marvelous scene came when he touched the ground.

Next thing he knew he was on top of that person who had particular silver hair and amber eyes.

Gods.

It was Takumi.

He has kissed Takumi and he was on top of him.

_Well this couldn’t be worse._

Robin’s mad laugh wasn’t helping and only made him more flustered than he already was; Leo tried to stand but fell again, this time on the ground and not Takumi.

“Let me help you” Takumi offered him his hand and Leo took it, when he was standing he noticed the blush on his face that was almost the same shade as his sisters hair color.

After that he did what felt to be the dumbest thing he had done in his life.

“So we kissed” Takumi stared at him like he had committed a murder and Leo realized that maybe he did, he had murdered his dignity.

“Yes, we did” Takumi had his arms crossed and looked mad, not the mad like when Leo teased him in class or in the breaks when they played basketball, no he was mad. MAD.

“I guess we should talk about it” Takumi nodded and out of nowhere Robin appeared behind him.

“That would’ve been a nice catch guys, if you hadn’t bumped into each other!” Robin was laughing again and Corrin was trying to help her calm down.

“We need another round so we can make a draw with them” Olivia was at Leo’s side _seriously what’s up with the girls appearing out of nowhere_ Leo turned his head around and saw that it as their turn to have revenge (AKA time to kick the giant ball) and so he started walking and left Olivia alone, normally he would not have done that but he really needed to talk with Takumi.

Stahl was kicking first, a classic move of Robin in a situation like this when they needed a chance, Leo went to the back of the row and to his surprise Takumi was already there.

“Before you say anything Takumi, I’m sorry I really should’ve been paying more attention to the game” Leo noticed that Takumi was still mad even after the apology so he didn’t know what to do for the first time in years.

“I’m pretty sure you’re wondering why I am mad” Takumi walked towards Leo the scowl never leaving his face; Leo nodded and Takumi stopped right in front of him “It’s because I didn’t want it to be like this, I wanted to kiss you after I had confessed and you had accepted my feelings, if you accepted them that’s it”

Leo felt like all the other noises stopped and Takumi’s words echoed in his ears.

_After I had confessed to you_ that could only mean one thing.

Takumi liked him back.

He was sure he was grinning like an idiot right now.

“I understand if you don’t like me back after all we’re both guys-“

“Takumi” Leo cut him off and grabbed him by the shoulders “I like you too”

“Really?!” Takumi smiled and hugged him while Leo was laughing. This was the best day of his life, even if it all was thanks to one of the worst games made by history.

Foot-base.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you finished reading this silly anecdote of mine :)  
> Also thanks to everyone who supported me (I'm starting with sapanish here only for u mom) como Montse o còmo aquì le digo "mom" muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tambièn gracias a ti jessy por leer esto antes que nadie no lo habrìa hecho sin ustedes literalmente ;)


End file.
